It's Not Easy. A Harry Potter Music Video
by Lenalaye
Summary: Oh my spirits! Yes! I have written a Harry Potter fic! Yippeee! Ahem. It's hard being the constant hero, to be the one risking your life to stop terrible evils. Behind the bravery, some don't see the real difficulty of being a hero.


Oh my God Ernst & Young LLP Normal Dimitri Plionis 4 4 2001-11-11T05:37:00Z 2001-11-11T05:35:00Z 2001-11-11T05:38:00Z 3 1030 5874 Ernst & Young, LLP 48 11 7213 9.2720 6 pt 6 pt 0 

                Oh my God! I actually did a Harry Potter fic ( sort of). You have no idea, I like  read the books only once but I guess Harry Potter mania grabbed me. That and I heard this song and thought it applied to our little hero pretty well. It's "Superman (it's not easy)" by Five for Fighting. Enjoy!

I can imagine someone might have already done this, if so, I did not consciously copy them. I rarely visit this section at all actually, so that's my disclaimer. That and of course that Harry Potter and the like belongs to JK. Rowling. 

*************************************************************

          A gentle piano and guitar start off the song and we open up to a scrawny kid with disheveled  hair and baggy clothing. He's walking , head down in a forest. The camera starts with a shot of him at the back then circles to the front. The kid is shown to have glasses and is looking at the ground wearily as he shuffles along. He picks up his head and sings,

          

_                    I can't stand to fly_

_                   I'm not that naïve_

_                   I'm just out to find an owl lands on a branch nearby and he looks at it. _

_                   The better part of meeeee the owl takes off and he follows it___

_                   I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane he flashes back to a slow motion memory of himself being carried off the Quidditch field___

_                   More than some the camera goes to all the cameras flashing and the people cheering at him___

_                   Pretty face, beside a train he closes his eyes___

_                   And it's not easy…. to be….. me and opens them. The owl has just darted through the curtain of foliage. Harry goes to and parts it. The camera extends to show a vast field joined with a clear blue sky. He looks up and the camera follows, showing young witches and wizards flying on their brooms, enjoying themselves. The notice Harry and wave to him enthusiastically, inviting him to join them. Harry nods and gives a little wave. ___

_                   I wish that I could cry he keeps walking and the background changes into a dark room.___

_                   Faaaall upon my knees the camera faces him as he falls upon his knees.___

_                   Fiiiind a way to lie then circles to the back of him, revealing the mirror of Erised, filled with Harry's relatives all standing behind him. ___

_                   'Bout a home I'll never see Harry reaches out a longing hand towards the  cool glass. ___

_                   It may sound absurd, but don't be naïve the scene changes to Harry being chained (book #4)___

_                   Even heroes have the right to bleed  Harry closes his eyes as Peter draws the blood from him to complete Voldemorte's potion___

_                   I may be disturbed, but won't you concede? Harry opens his eyes and he's in the field again except now he sees the dementors floating around___

_                   Even heroes have the right to dream they fade away and the friends on brooms call out to him again. ___

_                   And it's not easy… to be…. meeeeeeee Harry  nods vaguely and picks up his broom. He  kicks off high into the sky. ___

_                   Up, up and away, away from me the ground shrinks beneath him as he soars into the wild blue. ___

_                   Well it's all right he zooms and soars among his Hogwarts friends and Quidditch team-mates. ___

                                _You can all sleep sound tonight Harry closes his eyes and relishes the wonderful feeling; a smile appears shyly on his face. ___

_                   I'm not crazy he goes into a fancy loop and the camera follows the dizzying action. ___

_                   Or anything…..he opens his eyes as he comes out of it. ___

_                   I can't stand to fly he slows on his broom ___

_                   I'm not that naïve he notices that all the others have left and that he suddenly has his Quidditch robes on.___

_                   Men weren't meant to ride he looks ahead and  suddenly the snitch appears. He also sees the clouds have darken and the air has a sinister atmosphere to it. ___

_                   With clouds between their knees it begins to rain hard and lighting strikes. The snitch takes off. ___

_                   I'm more than a man, in a silly red sheet Harry kicks off on his broom to avoid the lightning and to go after the snitch. ___

_                   Diggin' for kryptonite, on this one-way street the camera follows him on his harrowing journey throughout the storm. ___

_                   Only a man in a  funny  red sheet he looks down and notices the witches and wizards have gathered and as if this is a game, they cheer him on, seemingly unaware that Harry is dodging lightening!  The camera goes back to Harry who gapes at them.___

_                   Lookin' for then quickly turns his attention to the storm. ___

_                   Special things, inside of me He closes his eyes and bears through the heavy, hazardous storm. ___

_                   Inside of meeeeeee he zooms by the crowd who cheers and throws golden confetti. As Harry passes, the picture slows a bit but then picks up as he passes them and goes up higher into the sky. ___

_                   Inside of meeeeeeee He opens his eyes and sees Voldemorte's menacing face sneering down at him.  ___

_                   Inside of meeeeeeee He seems to control the lightening and strikes it at Harry, laughing when it nearly hits him. Harry sings still, but looking panicked for a way out. ___

_                   Inside of meeeeeeee The snitch bobs in front of him almost tauntingly and he goes after it.___

_                   I'm more than a maaaaaan, in a funny red sheet Harry flashes back to his fight with Voldemorte, spinning as he and his enemy's wands connect and send them into a swirling struggle. ___

_                   More than a man lookin' for his dream he winces at the memory and looks back to Ron, Hermione, Hagrid ect from the ground who only cheer him on and of course Malfoy who's jeering at him. ___

_                    I'm more than a maaaaan in a funny  red sheet he spots the snitch and even though Voldemorte's depraved eyes look down on him, he closes his eyes from the intensity and goes into a steep dive to get the snitch.___

_                   And it's not easy the shot follows him on the dive amidst the rain, focusing on the snitch, hovering golden among the harsh grays and blues. ___

_                   Whoohooooo…. A burst of white light envelopes the picture. The scene returns to the sunny, clear day field.  Voldemorte, the storm and the watching magicians have all disappeared. Harry  is in his normal cloths and  on his broom skids to a rough landing. The broom flies out of his hand and he rolls onto his back. His face is drawn into a look of pain. The camera goes into a lateral (side) angle and zooms in. ___

_It's not easy he says without opening his eyes___

_                   To be_

_                   Meeeeeeeeeee…..he opens them and the snitch floats in front of him. He reaches out to catch it but it hovers away from him and darts into the sky. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall on the ground. The closing piano piece follows the snitch soaring higher and higher into the sky where the content, normal witches and wizards are still flying happily . The camera focuses on Harry, lying on the ground and moves higher and higher up into the clouds. The picture is overwhelmed by white light and the video ends.___

*************************************************************__

_          Like it? Hate it? If so, tell me why. Remember this is the first time I've written for this section (and I'm still getting over the shock that I actually did it!) so be nice. Most of all, I hope I was entertaining! R/R and thanks for reading! Go read my friend Air Wolf's story about the founding of Hogwarts! It's so cool! You can look her up on the search engine, believe me, it's worth the searching!___


End file.
